musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pick of Destiny
The Pick of Destiny is the second album by American comedy rock band Tenacious D, the soundtrack for their film of the same name. The album was released on November 14, 2006, through Epic Records, and debuted at #8 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200].[12] The Pick of Destiny is the band's first studio release in five years, following up their 2001 self-titled debut, Tenacious D. The album was produced by the Dust Brothers' John King, and features appearances by Meat Loaf, Ronnie James Dio and Dave Grohl. Another album, More Rocktastic Music from the Film, contains the score music that the soundtrack excludes. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pick_of_Destiny# hide *1 Details *2 Album Art *3 Publicity *4 Track listing *5 Credits *6 External links *7 References Detailshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Pick_of_Destiny&action=edit&section=1 edit In the absence of original comedy skits, there are excerpts of dialogue from the soundtrack's accompanying film between numerous songs. Portions of''The Pick of Destiny'' were recorded at Dave Grohl's studio.[13] A clean version of the album was recorded.[14] The album was released in three separate edits: a "clean" radio edit featuring re-recorded vocals replacing foul language with non-sense words, a "dirty" edit featuring the full film versions, and a limited edition. All three versions feature clips from the movie, but some dialogue was re-recorded for the clean version. The special limited edition was released in a cardboard "old book case", which includes a digipack version of the album, a foldout poster depicting the D and Sasquatch, eight tarot cards from the film (Tenacious D, The Training, Destiny, Masterpiece, The Quest, The Divide, and Two Kings, as well as a card explaining the other cards), and a plastic replica of the Pick of Destiny. If the set was pre-ordered from the Tenacious D website, it also included a t-shirt. Album Arthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Pick_of_Destiny&action=edit&section=2 edit The cover features Black and Gass in the clouds in the sky, parodying Michelangelo's painting The Creation of Adam. In between the two's hands is the green pick used in the movie by the other cloud where the devil's hand is reaching to grab it. The album was banned from K-Mart and Wal-Martbecause of the satanic picture. Publicityhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Pick_of_Destiny&action=edit&section=3 edit A short movie entitled Time Fixers was used as a promotional tool on the iTunes website. The movie starred Michael Keaton[15] and longtime collaborators JR Reed and Paul F. Tompkins. The first half of the film was available as a free download on iTunes, while the second half could only be accessed after pre-ordering the album.[16] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Pick_of_Destiny&action=edit&section=4 edit ;Bonus tracks #"Rock Your Socks" (acoustic) – (iTunes pre-order bonus track) #"Training Medley" – (Digital Download available with Best Buy version, also available on "POD" single, and the Japanese version) #"Kong" – (Japanese bonus track, also available on "POD" 7" single) Creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Pick_of_Destiny&action=edit&section=5 edit ;Tenacious D *Jack Black – lead vocals, acoustic guitar *Kyle Gass – backing vocals, acoustic and electric guitar, recorder on "Papagenu (He's My Sassafrass)" ;Additional Musicians *Dave Grohl – drums, demon vocals on "Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown)" *John Spiker – bass guitar, backing vocals on "Car Chase City", clavinet on "Papagenu (He's My Sassafrass)" *John Konesky – electric guitar *Liam Lynch – additional guitar on "Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown)" and "Break In-City (Storm the Gate!)" *John King – drum programming on "Papagenu (He's My Sassafrass)" *Meat Loaf – guest vocals on "Kickapoo" *Ronnie James Dio – guest vocals on "Kickapoo" ;Production *Produced by John King *Assistant engineers: Ed Cherney, Nick Raskulinecz, John Spiker, Brad Breeck *Recorded at The Dell and 606 Studio *Mixed by Ken Andrews *Mastered by Tom Baker at Precision Mastering *Orchestral arrangements by Andrew Gross, recorded at Sony Scoring Stage, engineered by Casey Stone *Baritone saxophone and piano on "Kickapoo" recorded at Capitol Studios, engineered by Casey Stone *Management: Sam *A&R: Matt Marshall *Music executive: Bob Bowen *Photography: Michael Ellins *Album packaging design by: Gregg Higggins/Michael Elins Category:2006 albums